


Mine, Yours, Ours

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were as different as two people can be. One was powerful, cold, merciless and untouchable. The other was sweet, kind, cheerful and friendly.<br/>Who could tell that the destiny had something for them very soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was a rainy night. Asami Ryuichi was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window of his office, watching the storm as it was rushing through the city. Holding a tumbler of expensive whiskey, wearing his Armani suit and Italian shoes, he was the perfect image of a successful businessman... and crime lord.

Meanwhile, not too far away from where he was standing, the young and pretty teenage-like-boy, Takaba Akihito was playing his favorite arcade. Self proclaimed pro in Geometry Dash, he was beating his friends Takato and Kou. The colorful game painted his face in vibrant shades of green, blue, purple, pink and yellow. His blond hair were messy like his life.

They were as different as two people can be. One was powerful, cold, merciless and untouchable. The other one was sweet, kind, cheerful and friendly.

Who could have told that very soon, the destiny would have held something in store just for them?

Maybe it was heaven's plans when that thunderbolt hitting the city of Tokyo split in half. One of the ends of the beam passed through the glass of the top floor window of Sion’s building, reaching the businessman and crime lord’s chest knocking him down while the other end stricked the arcade that the teenage was playing, electrocuting him to the wall across the room.

\----------

In the nearby hospital, a group of nurses was pushing a gurney with a dark hair man in suit; in the brightest part of the hall, another group of nurses was bringing a teenager with blond hair who was wearing blue jeans and plaid shirt, probably to the same emergency room as the first one.  
It was when the two gurneys passed alongside one another, that the magic happened.  
If blessed or cursed, the fate will tell, but one thing was sure. From that moment on, their lives were bounded to each other.

 

Golden eyes opened, and the man looked around confused about where he was and why was he there in the first place.

The man who was eyeing some documents in the nearby chair raised his dark eyes while fixing his glasses at the sound of sheets moving. 

"Asami-sama! How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts..." What was wrong with his voice? It was hoarse, too deep all of sudden.

"You need to rest a little bit, Asami-sama... here, sip a bit of water, I am going to call the doctor."

When the secretary - well, he looked like a secretary - turned his back to leave, the golden-eyed man reached out and grabbed the hem of his suit jacket. "Before you go, I have a few questions."

"Yes, sir?"

"Who are you and why are you calling me Asami-sama?"

"Sir...?" The other man widened his eyes "Can't you remember your name? Do you have amnesia?"

"What? No! Its you who keep saying strange things! I know who I am! My name is Takaba Akihito and I am twenty-three! I was playing on arcade with- Oh my God! Why I am wearing a suit!? What happened!??"

Across the hospital, in a small and simply room, the blond and cute teenager was acting strange. He looked at his friends as if he had never seen them before and, aside from 'where is my body?' he didn't say a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito stood on his strong legs. He felt so much taller that he staggered a little. It was ridiculous, no one gets this much taller so suddenly. He was probably just too confused to feel normal. 

"Did you drug me? I hope you haven't sold my kidney while I was passed out!"

The bespectacled man sighed. He wasn't used to Asami-sama behaving like some confused teenager.

"Asami-sama, you better rest a bit. When you wake up, you'll probably feel better, and act more like yourself."

"Oh, no no no. Can you stop being a mommy already?" 

If his boss was calling him 'mom' in his usual sarcastic tone it means Asami had regained a little of himself. Kirishima sighed with relief. But the relief did not last long. 

His boss murmured. "You know what? I'm going to check my body," he started to undress himself. "If I find any sign that organs were removed I'll punch your face."

Kirishima wanted to point out that if his organs were really removed he would be likely to be dead right then, but held back from offending his boss. The stranger thing was the punch threat. Asami Ryuichi didn't 'punch' people's faces; he just shot them. 

Asami got naked and checked everywhere in his toned and muscled body to find a mark. There were some old scars at certain places and he eyed the secretary as if he was the reason for that, which didn't make any sense.

"Why I am so strong all of sudden? Huh? And, I know for sure, my skin is darker than before." The man pointed to his left thigh "I swear, I never knew about this scar."

"You were shot last year Asami-sama. Fighting Arata's clan. It was an ambush... Remember?" Kirishima considered the possibility that his boss might have amnesia. 

"That makes no sense," the man answered, eyeing him suspiciously. Asami-sama must have really lost some of his memory. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A nurse knocked on the door and entered right before Kirishima could open his mouth. The woman looked at the strong naked body in front of her and almost fainted as she stammered "I a-am s-s-s-orry!" And left slamming the door.

When Kirishima turned to look at his boss, the man had already disappeared, hiding his naked body in the bathroom. "A woman just saw my naked body, I can't marry anymore!"

Kirishima widened his eyes. That was something he never ever imagined he would hear come out from that mouth. Asami-sama really had lost his memory and his sanity too. 

"Asami-sama...?"

Two seconds of silence before he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Kirishima had his gun and his killer isntinct at its peak when he busted open the bathroom door. 

"Asami-sama! What's happening?"

The man was looking in the mirror, shock and fascination written all over his face. 

"W-Who is this?"

"What?"

"In the mirror!" The man looked at Kirishima and gestured towards his reflection. He had never seen such a priceless expression on his boss' face before. If he wasn't so worried about what was wrong with Asami's head, he would have to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. "Why am I so sexy all of sudden?"

"What?" Did Asami-sama just call himself...? Kirishima thought he was going deaf. 

"And older! I am taller, hotter and older! What did you do to me!?" Asami grabbed Kirishima's shoulders, completely ignoring the gun in the man's hand and shook him violently "Did you just transplant my brain into this body?" Letting go of the secretay, the man who used to be Kirishima's boss sighed and rubbed his big hand on his black hair. "I mean, this is a very fine model so thank you, but I will miss my old body... My mom will get mad when she finds out that I changed my body."

Akihito - that wasn't Akihito anymore but a crimelord named Asami Ryuichi, was walking through the corridor with two teenagers hot on his heels.

"Aki-chan! You should be resting." 

"Akihito! Listen to Kou, just this time for once. You're clearly confused!"

The blond boy stopped in the middle of the hall and Kou almost bumped into him. Turning to Takato he asked, "Takato, right?"

"Right... Hey, don't you know my name! We know each other since highschool! Is this a joke?! Because it sure as hell isn't funny!"

"Takato, I want you to get the names of the best expert of brain transplanting in the country and put them in my office as soon as possible."

"What?"

"Kou."

"Yes... sir?"

"Get my car ready."

"Yes. Wait. What car? You have no car."

Ignoring the questioning expressions of the two teenagers, Akihito's body that contained Asami's mind walked to the hospital reception desk.

"I want to know which room the patient Asami Ryuichi is in."

The woman behind the desk barely glanced at him, filing her nails and chewing gum and replied "I'm sorry sugar, but I can't give information about the patients in this hospital. Unless they are your family... Is the patient your family?"

"I am him."

"What?"

"Nevermind." They would never believe him anyway.

Asami had seen his new image in a mirror. The boy, Akihito, was undoubtedly pretty. His body was lean and petite, but ample in all the right places. A body accustomed to running and jumping. He could have been a athlete or a dancer... If Asami himself wasn't stuck in this body, he would probably appreciate seeing the boy doing just that. His skin was perfect, pale, delicate, and smooth. Fascinating hazel eyes that could even change shade when he was annoyed. His hair was golden strands, a bit longer than it should be but yet charming in its own boyish way.

Turning his back to the woman, Asami went straight to the elevators. He knew Kirishima well enough to know that he could find him easily. For security protocol, his secretary would definitely choose the highest floored ward; the least accessible room. 

Judging by his reflection in the mirror, people would think he was underage even though, according to Takato, Akihito was 23 years old. So Asami didn't even consider disguising himself as a doctor to get up. He hid at the bottom of a cart with hospital food that was located near the elevator doors. The perks of being smaller; as his actual body would never be able to fit in such a tight spot. 

When the cart arrived on the right floor, Asami waited for the right moment when the nurse carried a dish to some patient to make a run for it. Suoh stood by the door, not even blinking while staring straight at the wall in front of him. This was going to be the hard part, he thought.

But he didn't even need to worry as a moment later the door busted open, his own body there cursing Kirishima and blaming the bespectacled man for everything.

"I don't know how you managed to transplant my brain, you jerk, but I want my body back!"

Suoh stood awestruck at the sight before him, stoic facade completely dropped, as he never imagined he would hear his boss speaking such nonsense out loud.

"Excuse me." The blond boy (Asami) said, approaching slowly. "I believe you stole my body."

It was rather weird, Asami thought, to see his own body moving towards him, not sure if the the expression he was looking at was 'I want to kill you' or 'I want to kiss you'. Either way, the person who was inside his body, probably the owner of the body he was in, pounced on him and started to shake him. Asami knew his own strength, and also that the little blond body wouldn't be able to defend himself.

"This is the hottest body I've ever been in, not that I've been in any body other than my own, but please, lets change back! I'm scared! And angry, and confused... but mostly scared."

Hazel eyes looked straight at the bespectacled man as the brat ordered, "Kirishima, do something."

Kirishima Kei, who Asami had never heard saying a bad word after all the years working together seemed to start to understand how crazy the situation was. He slowly covered his mouth with his right hand and his eyes widened tremendously. 

"Oh shit."

'Oh shit' wasn't even close to describing their predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to collab with someone for this one.  
> Email. nathyufu@ymail.com


End file.
